


I Kissed Roxanne Weasley

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Following a meeting at Hogwarts, Auror Trainee Teddy Lupin heads for a stroll through the grounds. What happens when he realises he is not as in love with his fiancé as much as he hoped…but was in love with her cousin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Kissed Roxanne Weasley – Rating T  
> Summary Following a meeting at Hogwarts, Auror Trainee Teddy Lupin heads for a stroll through the grounds. What happens when he realises he is not as in love with his fiancé as much as he hoped…but was in love with her cousin!  
> Pairings – Teddy/Roxanne, Teddy/Victorie, Harry/Hermione (mentioned)  
> Challenges – 100 Different Pairings Challenge (Teddy/Roxanne)  
> A/N – This contains mentions of events in Lessons in 'Herbology', but from Teddy's POV... For the purposes of this story, Roxanne is 16.

**The Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**13** **th** **September 2017**

Auror Trainee Teddy Lupin, the godson of the Battle of Hogwarts heroes Harry Potter and his new wife, Hermione, had just came out of a meeting that his godfather had organised. The meeting was with his former headmaster, Filius Flitwick, the Highmaster of Drumstrang, Viktor Krum, his godfather, who was acting in his role of Head Auror, it being mere days before the election for Minister of Magic, and Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games, intent on discussing the security arrangements for the planned TriWizard Tournament that was going to take place the next school year at Hogwarts.

Teddy knew his godfather was nervous, especially as during his Forth Year, Harry was entered into the TriWizard Tournament against his will, one of the organisers being the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games, Ludo Bagman himself, so Teddy, being the son of Marauder Remus Lupin, tried to cheer the Head Auror up by pranking him earlier that morning.

As he left the meeting, he realised that, despite him being in the near vicinity of his fiancé, Victorie Weasley, he did not really miss her much.

In fact, if Teddy was honest, the split had made him realise that he was actually in love with someone else, despite the mind blowing sex he had with Victorie in his few days between proposing to her and her leaving for Hogwarts, he realised that he was in love with his fiancé's cousin, Roxanne Weasley, the daughter of George and Verity Weasley.

Remembering that the Sixth Year Gryffindor's had this period as a free period, especially as he was a Gryffindor when he had attended Hogwarts, he walked over the ground of his old school when suddenly a black haired missile named Roxanne Weasley ran up to him, jumping up him, wrapping her legs around him tight.

Teddy, taking the opportunity that had been handed to him on a plate by Roxanne kissed her, stroking her cheek with one hand and holding her bottom with his other, caressing her whilst his tongue explored hers.

He did not realise that his fiancé was sitting in the window of the Herbology classroom, glaring at him, nor he did not realise that she had a crush on her Herbology Professor, but Teddy knew one thing…

' _I kissed Roxanne Weasley!_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow "GryffindorTom" on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 199


End file.
